This invention relates to apparatus and associated methods for providing access to and switching of information in a packet data network. More particularly, the invention is directed to a platform facilitating both packet switching capabilities and associated access interface functions in a single system. While this invention is directed to such an art and associated techniques, and will be specifically described in connection therewith, it is to be appreciated that the invention will also have usefulness in other fields and applications.
By way of background, packet switching can be generally defined as the movement and processing of data packets generated by selected components within a system or collection of networked processors. As such, the overall functions of packet switching are to 1) bring packetized data into and out of the system, 2) generate packetized data within the system, and/or 3) process packetized data within the system. Packet switching is implemented using specified protocols for computer-to-computer communications, as is well known in the art of data management and communications. Additionally, some applications of packet switching also manipulate packetized voice and video data.
Packet switching units are finding particular application in connection with large telecommunication switches. Typically, a packet switching unit is connected to a circuit-based switching module of a larger telecommunication switch. It processes data and/or forwards it on to the switching module.
There are disadvantages to these typical, known packet switching units. First, packet switching units typically have a physical layout comprising a plurality of elements spanning shelves of a hardware interconnection. Second, packet switching units may have a multilayer hierarchy of distribution points which allow different elements, or cards, to communicate with one another. However, such a tiered hierarchy does not permit the most efficient or the most reliable communication.
In the current art, the switching module also has associated therewith an access interface unit which may also be associated with one or more other switching modules. The interface unit performs access interface functions and brings information into the system from outside sources such as phone lines, trunks, etc. and moves such information into the switching module.
Accordingly, a more efficient packet switch unit is desired. In this regard, a packet switch unit that handles both packet switching and access interface functions for connections such as optical links, T1 links, high speed lines, and ethernet and/or ATM interfaces would be useful.
The prior art does not teach an efficient arrangement for the combination of packet switching and access in such a manner to fully take advantage of both. The above problems are solved and an advance is made over the teachings of the prior art through the combination of the packet switching and access functionality.